


bittersweet

by volleycatnika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His love with bittersweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bittersweet

His love was bittersweet. 

Oikawa loved Iwaizumi. He loved him more than the moon, the stars, and the aliens that he tried to convince Iwaizumi that existed. 

Oikawa loved Iwaizumi’s rare smiles... Smiles that were so small that you almost missed them. Almost. 

Oikawa loved Iwaizumi’s dark eyes; eyes that he could loose himself in. 

Oikawa loved Iwaizumi’s spiky (thanks to excessive amounts of hair gel) hair. 

Oikawa loved his laugh...

 

Although he didn’t always like the things he said. 

“What kind of idiot thinks aliens are real?” Iwaizumi had asked, when Oikawa had shared his opinion on aliens. “There is no proof that anything else besides humans exist in the universe. Believing in aliens is as stupid as believing in ghosts.” Oikawa should have told him how much his words hurt... But he didn’t. He just shrugged. He just shrugged as the words echoed within his mind, idiot, stupid, idiot, stupid, idiot....

Oikawa didn’t always like the things he did. 

“Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi snarls, all the while slapping Oikawa’s left arm. The slap was unusually hard. It hurt. Even though he kinda deserved to be slapped for having teased him, the slap he received was a bit much. 

He hated it when they argued. 

“You nearly burnt the house down,” Iwaizumi yells, all the while glaring at Oikawa. “What the hell were you doing?” 

“I was trying to bake you a cake for your birthday!” Oikawa shouts backs, with his whole body shaking. “Is this the thanks I get?” 

“That was what you said last time!” 

“Well last year I tried to bake you a cake too!” 

Many of the things about their relationship Oikawa hated, but there were things that he loved. 

 

He loved Iwaizumi’s apologizes.

“I’m sorry for calling you an idiot,” Iwaizumi would whisper, before covering Iwaizumi’s face in kisses. “If you want to believe in aliens than whatever... Just know that I don’t believe in them.” 

He loved Iwaizumi’s kisses. 

They were feather light, with his kisses seeming to barely make contact with his skin. 

He loved Iwaizumi’s stories. 

“Tell me a story, Hajime,” Oikawa would say, all the while using Iwaizumi’s chest as a pillow. 

thump thump

The sound of Iwaizumi’s beating heart served as the soundtrack as he told Oikawa a story. As he created a world out of nothing but combinations of letters,s and words. 

Oikawa loved Iwaizumi... 

And Iwaizumi loved him. 

He loved him even after he got into a motorcycle accident. 

He loved him even though he became a bloody mess. 

He loved him even though he wanted to scream at him...

“WHY DIDN’T YOU WEAR YOUR HELMET?”


End file.
